A Surprise For Carson
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Carson planned a wonderful day at the beach for his staff. Now, it's up to Elsie to plan a little surprise for Carson.
1. Chapter 1

**A Surprise for Carson**

**Summary: Carson planned a wonderful day at the beach for his staff. Now, it's up to Elsie to plan a little surprise for Carson. **

She stood beside Beryl Patmore in silence, listening intently as Charles announced his grand ideas for the staff outing and gauging the reactions of everyone present. He had been so very pleased with his choices. The Science Museum, the Natural History Museum, Westminster Abbey, to name a few from his list, were all met with stony silence. She watched as his excitement waned and his unease began to dictate his movements, the indecisiveness in his voice. It pained her heart to see him so defeated in front of the staff, but all hope was not lost yet.

Elsie had hoped that Charles would think of something more suitable for a fun outing to reward the staff but after the slight disaster she had witnessed, she realized that she was going to have to intervene. It needed to be subtle so as not to further bruise his ego. She smiled to herself as she pinned the tiny postcard to his board, making certain it was at the proper height to draw his attention, to capture his eyes, to spark an idea in his mind.

She didn't have to wait long for her idea to take shape. She couldn't contain the broad smile on her face as he announced, rather casually, that while suffering a defeat in his original plans, a day trip to the beach might be more suitable and entertaining for the staff.

However, that evening as she tried to drift off to sleep, her mind was filled with images of Charles. He seemed so very excited when he'd first told her of Her Ladyship's generous offer. Every household wasn't as fortunate to have caring employers such as the Crawleys, employers who recognized and rewarded hard work and diligence. And Charles, bless him, had honestly chosen venues he felt the others would enjoy. She could see it in the gleam in his eyes as he spoke of the science museum and the Crystal Palace, even Westminster Abbey.

As if the unbidden images of his excited and then defeated face flooded her mind, she was also reminded of the tone of his voice in both situations. Eagerness, excitement, wonderment ... those were the words she would have used to describe his initial enthusiasm when sharing his thoughts on where they should go. Those sounds were just as quickly replaced by defeat, unease, and confusion as she recalled the announcement to the staff.

He had taken it all in stride, though, and made everyone happy when he announced at dinner on Wednesday evening that they should all retire early. Molesley had been the bold one to inquire as to their destination. As soon as Charles announced a day at the beach to the staff, there was no containing the excitement and jubilation around the table. Everyone was dismissed so that they would have ample time to prepare. Anyone not downstairs and ready to leave at the appropriate time on Thursday morning would be left behind, no questions asked.

Once at the seaside, everyone seemed to go their separate ways. Everyone had been informed of the departure time and the consequences for being late. With that, Charles had bid them all a pleasant day before turning to ask Elsie if she would like to accompany him on a stroll along the shore.

They had removed stockings, socks, and shoes then paddled in the water, laughing, enjoying the sunshine, the ease and comfort of their friendship. It was a lovely day and Charles had to admit that he had enjoyed the outing much more than he had ever anticipated. Still, Elsie could hear the underlying disappointment in his words, could see the rejection he had faced with his own original ideas and it broke her heart.

With subtlety, Elsie reminded everyone to be sure to thank Mr. Carson for the day's outing. Lady Grantham had supplied the funds for the trip, but it had been Charles Carson who had arranged for their transportation, paid the fares, and ultimately ensured that they had been given ample freedom to do as they pleased. She was not disappointed to hear, over a late night glass of wine, that almost everyone had taken her advice and expressed proper appreciation to Mr. Carson.

Friday had been business as usual for the running of the household. Everyone seemed in better spirits after their relaxing day by the sea and had gone about their tasks with minimal fuss or guidance. Even Mrs. Patmore seemed to be yelling less, even though she was furiously working in the kitchen to prepare for the small dinner party that evening.

As Elsie sat in the housekeeper's sitting room looking through the invoices, she found she couldn't concentrate. While she had enjoyed the trip as much as everyone else, she knew, deep in her heart, that Charles had put aside his own desires to see that his staff was happy. With that thought in mind, she decided to arrange a little surprise for him, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her.

Her first order of business was to speak to Mrs. Patmore about the arrangements for Saturday evening. The Crawley family had been invited to attend the home of one of the most prestigious families just outside of London to celebrate Rose's first Season. They were leaving directly after breakfast. The Dowager Countess and Tom Branson had returned home, Mrs. Levinson and her son were on a steamship back to America, and none of Lady Mary's suitors were expected to call that evening.

"So, do you think you can handle everything, Mrs. Patmore?" Elsie asked softly, not wanting any of the kitchen maids to overhear.

"Can I manage? Can I ... I can cook a meal fit for the King and Queen, oversee all the bumbling girls with their heads still full of beach sand, and still prepare a sumptuous meal for the staff ... all at the same time ... and you're asking me if I can handle the staff for one afternoon?"

"Yes, all right. It was more of a rhetorical question anyway. I know you _can _do it. The question is whether or not you _will_ do it."

Beryl sized up her friend and quickly realized she hadn't been told why she was being asked to oversee the staff for most of Saturday. Never one to miss an opportunity for a little teasing, she smiled and asked the question that had been on her lips since the outing. "Does this have anything to do with that hand-holding I saw between you and Mr. Carson yesterday? I must say ... it took you both long enough to ..."

"Hold your tongue," she scolded softly. "No, this has nothing to do with our innocent hand-holding. This does, however, include Mr. Carson, though he knows nothing about it. And, I'd like to keep it that way, thank you."

"What are you up to, Mrs. Hughes? If I'm being asked to take on the role of nanny to this lot, I think I have a right to know." Mrs. Patmore fixed Elsie Hughes with a piercing gaze, hoping she could learn a bit of gossip for her troubles.

"Never you mind. You just make sure the staff behaves while Mr. Carson and I are out for the afternoon. I'm going to inform him this evening, after the dinner. No need to fluster the man before necessary. I'm sure he'll protest a little, but I'll make him see reason."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," the cook mumbled under her breath, but not so quietly that Elsie didn't hear.

With the help of Mrs. Patmore secured, Elsie returned to the sitting room and worked out the rest of her plan. It would take every ounce of persuasion and energy in her body to convince Charles Carson to take an additional day off, but she had to make him see reason. If all else, she would simply grab the man by his ear and drag him to the doorway, though she knew that was neither practical nor would be necessary.

It was late in the evening when everyone finally went home and the staff was sent to bed. Elsie slipped into Mr. Carson's pantry and closed the door behind her. "Everyone's gone up and I locked the back door for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." He sighed softly and motioned for her to sit, to join him for a glass of wine before they retired to their own rooms. He poured the wine and nodded his head. "Seems everyone was in high spirits today. The trip yesterday certainly gave them a boost of energy."

She took a long sip of her wine to fortify her resolve and her nerves. "Yes, it did. But, there is one person that deserves a special treat for organizing that adventure for all of us."

"Mrs. Hughes, is this your way of asking for a day off? You know you need only ask and, if it is manageable, you may take some additional time off to see the sights of London."

"Thank you for that, though, that was not exactly my intention. I didn't plan the trip. That was all down to your planning and organization. I merely offered a subtle hint to something everyone would enjoy."

"Yes and saved my pride in the meantime." He took a sip of the red wine and closed his eyes as it slid passed his lips and down his throat. "You know, I truly thought they would enjoy visiting those places. It's not every day one is given the opportunity to visit Westminster Abbey or to see the artifacts in the Natural History Museum."

"They're younger and haven't developed such a keen since of history and an appreciation for such things," she offered gently. "But, this isn't about me taking off additional time. Well, not entirely, at least. This is about you!"

"Me?" he asked, truly confused. "I am not due another half day off until next week and I doubt I will be taking the afternoon to visit those places."

"Tomorrow, Mr. Carson, you and I are going to take a day off. I've arranged it with Mrs. Patmore. The family will be gone for most of the day, everyone knows the jobs they've been assigned, and you and I deserve a little break after the hustle and bustle of the last few days."

"I cannot deny that the idea sounds enticing, but both of us out of the house at once? No, you go and I'll keep everyone in line. Then, perhaps before you return to Downton, you can return the favor."

"Mr. Carson! You will come downstairs and eat your breakfast tomorrow. Then, once everyone has been shuffled off to their duties, you and I will be leaving the house for the remainder of the day. If we cannot trust the staff to function without us for one afternoon, I dare say now is as good a time as any to discover the problem and correct it ... when we return."

Seeing that he she had left no room for discussion or debate, he gave her a warm smile. "Very well, then. You and I shall leave tomorrow morning and test the resolve of the staff to continue their work in the absence of the heads of the household."

She reached over and patted his hand after placing her empty wine glass back on the tray. "Thank you for indulging me. I promise you, you will not be disappointed ... in the day or the staff." The last bit was added as more of a hope than a statement of fact. "Now, I'm off for my bed and I suggest you do the same. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Elsie rose the following morning with excitement and anticipation. She decided against her normal attire and chose to wear a pretty blue skirt with a white blouse. The colors would be bright and cheery, unlike the dark colors she wore during her normal working hours. She chose the prettiest hat she had with her in London, as well as a matching handbag, and made her way downstairs. To her delight and surprise, she met Mr. Carson, also dressed very smartly and with his hat in hand.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hughes. I'm happy to see that I dressed appropriately for the day. I meant to ask you last evening about my attire, but it didn't occur to me until I was dressing for bed."

"You look very handsome, Mr. Carson. Very respectable and suitable for the day I have planned."

He nodded and gave her a smile as a way of thanks. "And you're looking very pretty this morning, as well. That shade of blue suits you."

"Thank you. Now, shall we go into breakfast so everyone can get on with their day?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would indulge me this morning. I've taken the liberty of speaking with Mrs. Patmore and she has assured me that it will not create any problems for her." He cleared his throat. "Since you seem to have everything arranged for today, though I still have no idea where we're going, I would like to invite you to breakfast. There is a lovely little pastry shop that makes fresh croissants every morning and they have a wide variety of other items, as well. We could stop by there for a bite of breakfast while you tell me about your plans for our day."

Elsie's eyes sparkled with the idea of a little side outing. "That sounds lovely, Mr. Carson. I'll just let Mrs. Patmore know we're off while you give the staff their directions for the day."

As they left the house and started down the street towards the center of London, Charles offered Elsie his arm. "I will admit, Mrs. Hughes, that I'm rather curious. When are you going to enlighten me about our day? I don't know how much more suspense my heart can take," he teased lightly.

She patted his arm and laughed. "Very well, Mr. Carson, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to give me any trouble. This is something that I want to do for you and I'll hear no arguments. Understood?"

He agreed he would behave like a proper gentleman and give her no cause for harsh words. "Now you really do have my curiosity piqued."

"You were so kind and generous in arranging the outing to the beach when I know your heart was elsewhere. Still, you forged ahead and planned a lovely day for us, and everyone had a marvelous time. I know how much those other suggestions meant to you and I saw how disappointed you were when the others showed no enthusiasm at all. So, you and I are taking a trip to the Crystal Palace on Sydenham Hill. I want to see it and I know you do as well. I thought we could go together."

"The Crystal Palace? You mean we have the whole day to explore it and the gardens? I ... I don't really know what to say."

"Thank you would be a good start," she teased, happy to see his excitement and his broad smile. "Then, once you've ordered our breakfast, you can tell me more about it while we eat. I know a few details but obviously not as much as you. It will be like having my own tour guide for the day. I hear they have some magnificent plants and flowers. I would like to see those."

"We will tour the entire thing, Mrs. Hughes, and take breaks whenever we get tired of walking. I was so hoping the staff would be thrilled with the idea of visiting such a magnificent place, but I must say, now that it is just the two of us, I'm happier this way. But, out of all the places I named as potential spots, what made you decide on this one in particular?"

"That was the easy part, Mr. Carson. I watched and listened. You were so animated when you were talking to me about it. When you spoke of the other options, it sounded as if you were naming a list of famous buildings in London. But, when you mentioned the Crystal Palace, your eyes widened, your voice took on a different tone. You seemed like a small child at Christmas who had just seen the lighting of the tree for the first time."

He laughed and turned to order their breakfast, paying for it and then guiding her to a small table where they could eat in peace. "I don't know what I'll ever do to repay you for your kindness today. Seeing the wonder of the Crystal Palace and with my dearest friend is more than I could have hoped for. I owe you greatly."

"Buy me an ice cream later and we'll call it even," she laughed.

"Make it ice cream and a dinner before we return to the house and you have a deal, Elsie."

She smiled as he used her Christian name. "Very well, Charles. But I must warn you. I'm sure we'll be working up quite the appetite with all this walking. We'll be having something more substantial than just a croissant and some cheese for our supper."

Charles chuckled. "You just leave that to me. This is going to be the best outing I've had in a London Season since ... well, I can't remember when."

It was later than either of them had anticipated when they returned to the house. Elsie and Charles had enjoyed their day to the fullest. She never realized how much history Charles knew, how much he enjoyed sharing that knowledge with someone who was truly interested in it. He had seen her admiring some of the flowers sold by the vendors on the street and he'd wasted no time and spared no expense in purchasing a bundle for her as a small way of thanking her for indulging him. They also chose a small souvenir for Mrs. Patmore as a way of saying how much they appreciated her cooperation.

They would wait until morning to get a full report on the running of the house in their absence. Neither of them wanted to break the good mood and relaxed state of mind just yet. When they reached the landing which separated the men's corridors from the women's, Charles reached out and took Elsie's hand, dropping a sweet, soft kiss to the back of it. "Thank you once again for a lovely day. I've enjoyed the outing and the company more than I can say."

Elsie smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I can say the same to you. I enjoyed our day very much. Perhaps, when you return to Downton, we can arrange to take more outings together."

"I'd like that very much Mrs. Hughes ... Elsie."

"So would I ... Charles." With that, she gave him a playful smile then slipped through the doorway separating them. She went to sleep that night staring at the flowers and pondering how long it would be before he asked her to accompany him on his next half day.

**A/N:** A special thank you to some very special people who have encouraged me to get back into writing. Your emails, fan mails, comments (both directly and indirectly), and support have really helped. You guys are awesome! Reviews are very much appreciated. xoxo


	2. More Precious Than A Toy

**Note:** I was asked by several readers for a follow up chapter, so here we have it. I hope you will enjoy:

**More Precious Than a Toy**

After the excitement of the London Season, the balls, the dinners, the parties, and, of course, Mary's suitors dropping by frequently, Charles Carson was thrilled to be back home at Downton Abbey. He longed for the quieter times where the family entertained less and the routine of the house wasn't disrupted daily with one thing or another. And, to be truthful to himself, he was glad to be working alongside Mrs. Hughes once more.

He had realized soon after she assumed the position of Housekeeper that he enjoyed her company and the efficiency with which she managed the house and the staff. It was something he appreciated and respected her for it. Mrs. Butte, the London Housekeeper, was less efficient in her duties and even less familiar with the staff she was attempting to command. It had truly been a refreshing and very welcomed sight to see Mrs. Hughes emerging from the car in front of the London house. From that moment on, he knew that whatever the season had to throw at him, he would face it with a much easier time with his best friend and closest confidante by his side.

With a return to Downton also came a return to the routines of daily life. It was something they all relished, in one way or another. For Charles, it meant clockwork timing of meals, teas, household duties, and even his evening meetings with Mrs. Hughes. That was the thing he always missed most when he was in London without her. She always seemed to know what he needed, whether it was a calming force to make sense of the day or some gentle teasing to lighten his mood before bed. He brought the wine and she supplied the atmosphere and attitude. Even now, as he gathered the glasses and sherry for their evening together, he felt his nerves beginning to take hold, but his heart told him it would all be just fine.

"Mrs. Hughes, I hope I'm not interrupting," he announced as he pushed open the door which she'd left cracked for him.

"Not at all, Mr. Carson. I was looking over these recipes for next week. Mrs. Patmore wanted to try something new and she's asked me to order extra amounts of the ingredients in case the first attempt doesn't go well," she said with a laugh.

"Somehow, I fear that if anything goes wrong, Ivy and Daisy will be to blame, though don't tell her I said that. Just this morning, I hinted that it would be nice to see a lemon pie or an apple cake for pudding one evening."

Elsie laughed and shook her head. "Hinted? Oh dear, I must enlighten you on the fine art of subtlety when requesting something. Mrs. Patmore came into my office before you'd even had time to reach the second landing and was blustering about taking specials requests now and how she might as well let us all decide what she should cook for our dinners."

Charles stiffened and raised his eyebrows, preparing for a speech to rebuff Patmore's argument and to explain himself. He never uttered the first word before Elsie stopped him with her hand on his arm, guiding him to his usual seat in her sitting room. "Honestly, Elsie, I never demanded anything," he said, pouring her glass of sherry and handing it to her once she was seated. He smiled as he realized how easily her first name had rolled off his tongue.

"I know you didn't and so does she. She loves it when you ask her to make special things. It shows you appreciate her cooking and it gives her a reason to delegate some of the more mundane tasks to the girls in the kitchen while she focuses on Mr. Carson's pudding. Believe me, she was anything but upset." Elsie paused, her glass halfway to her lips before she added, "and if you give me away, I'll make sure the laundry maids forget to starch your livery for a week or more."

Charles laughed, his smile reaching his eyes as it so often did in Elsie's presence. "Fair enough, Elsie. This shall be one more secret that we share between us," he added with a quick wink.

From there, their conversation and banter flowed easily and freely. The household discussion was quickly pushed aside for other topics. Charles had been reading up on some of the plants they'd discovered at the Crystal Palace and was enthusiastically sharing his thoughts with Elsie. He hoped he would be able to persuade the gardeners to try to incorporate some of the newer species into the gardens at Downton. Unbeknownst to her, Charles had already made arrangements for her favorite flowers, the ornamental alliums, to be planted in her cherished section of the gardens. He couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on her face when they took a turn outdoors for some fresh air and she saw them for the first time. It was taking all of his resolve not to let something slip or to let her see an invoice for the plants.

As the evening wore on, Charles felt his nervousness begin to take over once more. It was growing late and they would need to head upstairs soon, but not before he had a chance to ask Elsie the question that had been occupying his waking thoughts for a week. "Elsie, I was wondering … that is if you've no other plans …" He stopped and cleared his throat, looking up from his hands and into her blue eyes and finding hope and peace. "I was hoping you would accompany me into the village tomorrow. I realize this is short notice and you may have other plans, but I would very much enjoy it if you'd considering going."

"I would love to go with you, Charles, but …"

"But, you have other plans and things you have to do. I understand. It was merely a suggestion. Perhaps another time, then," he said abruptly as he stood to make his exit from her room. He couldn't deny the deep disappointment he felt but he tried to remain composed until he reached his own room.

"Perhaps, you'd let me finish before you assume to know my answer," she replied, placing a calming hand on his arm, forcing him to turn slowly to look at her. She gave him a look that immediately put him at ease. "What I was going to say was that I would love to go with you, but you must allow me to take you to the tea shop while we're in town. Mrs. Hines makes a lovely apple scone and Thursdays is her baking day. I thought we might share one, if that's not presuming too much."

Suddenly, the tension left his body and he nodded his head, the tips of his ears a little pink from the embarrassing assumptions on his part earlier. "Of course, that sounds lovely. Shall we plan to leave soon after lunch? We can run our errands, enjoy our scone, and be back in plenty of time for the dinner gong."

"That sounds lovely. I'll let Mrs. Patmore know we're going out for the afternoon, though in light of your pudding request, I think I will omit telling her that we're stopping by the tea shop," she said with a hearty laugh. "No sense in getting her all worked up over something so innocent or denying you the dessert you asked for from her."

Charles couldn't contain his laughter and it echoed down the deserted corridor. "No, you're right. That's something we can certainly agree upon. I wouldn't like to think what she'd serve us for dinner if we managed to upset her." He shuddered at the thought.

"She might just decide to serve you haggis as a punishment," she said, trying to sound serious though failing miserably at the look on his face. "Oh, come now, Charles! It isn't that bad. I'm sure if you tried it more often, you'd come to enjoy it."

He shook his head and gave a rather loud grunt. "Pull the other one, Elsie Hughes! You were born and bred in Scotland and you don't even like the stuff."

"True, but I'm not the one who asked for a lemon pie or apple cake before going into town to devour a scone from the local bakery."

"It was your idea to go for the scone. I'm merely going along for the company."

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a knowing look with a smirk on her face. "Ah, I see how it is now, Mr. Carson. It's share and share like as long as the cook is none the wiser, then it's every man and woman for themselves when she does."

He coughed and tossed his head back, thrusting his chin into the air with a look of superiority that they both knew meant nothing. "I wouldn't put it like that, exactly. It's more of a case of share and share alike. We share the outing. We share the delights at the bakery. We share the secret."

"Oh, yes, I see now. Well, when you phrase it that way, who am I to contradict the butler of Downton Abbey." She gave him a serious look before they both dissolved into laughter. "Are you sure there was only sherry in our glasses this evening? I can't remember the last time we had this much fun at the end of the day."

"I can recall quite a few evenings since I've been back from London where we've enjoyed ourselves. Though, the outing in London stands out as one of the most enjoyable days I've ever had. Thank you for that."

Elsie felt her cheeks warm a little at the praise and his kind words. "You don't owe me thanks. I enjoyed planning the trip and spending the day with you. I wish we had more opportunities to do that around here. I'm looking forward to our trip into the village tomorrow." She reached out and gave his arm a little squeeze. "You never did say why we were going into the village. Was there something in particular you needed or are we just walking there and back for the fresh air?"

"All shall be revealed tomorrow, though I will need your advice on a purchase I'm planning to make. I value your opinion highly."

"Goodness! Then, I'll try my best to steer you in the right direction."

Their easy banter continued until they parted ways at the top of the stairs. Charles reached out to take her hand in his and for a moment, she thought he might be bold enough to kiss the back of her hand as he had in London. Butterflies filled her stomach as she waited with anticipation. "Goodnight, Mrs. Hughes, and sweet dreams," he said softly, giving her hand a little squeeze. He leaned in and reached behind her, opening the door for her. "I shall see you at breakfast." He brushed his thumb across her knuckles before releasing her hand so she could retreat to the quiet comfort of her bedroom, her heart racing her and her mind swirling with emotions and confused thoughts.

The following morning passed in a blur for Elsie and Charles. It was work as usual after breakfast with a few minor hiccups along the way, though nothing that wasn't easily resolved. With each new hurdle, Elsie was afraid she and Charles might have to cancel their scheduled time away from the house, but those thoughts were fleeting. She would do everything within her ability to see that all was in order before lunch. Charles had said he wanted to leave as soon as possible so they would not have to rush about in the village or the shops.

As luncheon was finished, Charles stood up and announced that he and Mrs. Hughes would be visiting the village for the remainder of the afternoon. He gave them all a stern warning about neglecting their duties and reminding them that they all had more work than they could possibly do in one afternoon so there would be no excuse for frivolity in their absence. With that, he dismissed everyone and made a quick trip to his pantry for his hat, then to Elsie's sitting room for his companion.

They took their time strolling to the village. It was a lovely day and the fresh air, sunshine, and the change of pace seemed to relax them both almost as soon as they stepped out the back door and started down the path. Once they were clearly away from prying eyes at Downton, Charles offered Elsie his arm and was very pleased when she gratefully accepted.

He sighed happily. Wasn't this how life was supposed to be? A leisurely stroll into the village, a lovely and intelligent woman by his side, witty conversation, and the excitement of shared secrets all mingled together to complete the perfect afternoon.

"When are you going to tell me what we're heading into town to purchase? I've been desperately trying to work out what it is since last night." She realized how that might sound and she started to amend her statement. "I mean that it's crossed my mind once or twice."

"Once or twice, hmm? Is that once or twice an hour or every half hour? I know you, Elsie Hughes! You are incredibly curious and the idea of a surprise just eats away at you until you discover it." He brought his free hand up to pat hers that was looped around his arm. "It's one of the things I admire most about you to be honest. You love the excitement of a surprise but you cannot take the suspense of it all. You need to know things so that you can make them better for others. That's a rare quality and one I hope you know that I appreciate."

"Thank you, Charles. That's a lovely compliment. I know I come across as overly curious. I refuse to call it being nosy. Nosy implies that I only want to know for the sake of knowing. Curious means that I want to know what's going on around me, what others are facing, if there are ways I might be of some use." She shrugged her shoulder and looked down at her feet. "Either way, I do sound like one of those gossipy women in the village that take notice of everything. I hope that's not how you see me."

He stopped walking and forced her to look up at him, his eyes shining with happiness. "You, Mrs. Elsie Hughes, are a woman of integrity and honor who raises the tone of Downton simply by being part of it. So, no more of this gossipy busybody talk, please. That's not how I see you and it's certainly now how you're viewed by the staff."

She reached up and gave his forearm a squeeze. "Thank you for saying so. I value your opinion of me, and I know I frustrate you sometimes with my inquisitive nature."

"You also frustrate me when you're always right and you point out things which should be obvious to me, but that's not to say I don't appreciate you doing so. I'd rather hear those things from you rather than someone else. I may not like what I'm hearing, but it's easier to take it from you."

She looped her arm through his once more and they began walking, easily falling into step with one another. Years of working side by side served them well, neither one missing a footstep. "Fair enough, then. Where are you taking me, Charles Carson? You said last night that you valued my opinion so what sort of opinion is it you're looking for this afternoon?"

"I thought we'd go for that scone first. Didn't you say something about it being your treat? Perhaps we should order another dessert and share two things instead of one."

"You'll not see a single scone or slice of pie, not even a biscuit, until you tell me where we're going," she threatened. "I've been rather patient up until now! So, are we buying you a new hat? How about a new suit for Sundays? You certainly wouldn't need my opinion on something like socks and nothing as intimate as your underthings."

"Certainly not," he blustered, his mind suddenly filled with images of her helping him choose what sort of pants he should be purchasing. "No, you're not even close, Elsie. And I was almost certain you'd have worked it out on your own by now."

They walked in silence for a few minutes as she tried, in vain, to unearth the reason for their trip. "I give up. For once, once mind you, you've managed to stump me."

He gave a hearty laugh and looked down at her. "Toys."

"Pardon me? Toys? What … what sort of toys might we be purchasing and how am I supposed to be of some help in that department?"

"Don't play coy with me, Elsie Hughes. I know you've bought Miss Sybbie and Master George a toy or two. And before that, you were quite sly in the way you always had new play things for Lady Sybil when she was younger. Things mysteriously appeared in your sitting room, only to vanish once she had visited. Quite a few of those things are still being used by Miss Sybbie, you know."

"Guilty as charged. But, what prompted you to want to buy a toy for the children? You've never do so before. And I still don't see how I can be of help."

"You're wonderful with the children. I've watched you holding Miss Sybil while the nanny was busy. I saw Lady Sybil interacting with you when she was younger. You have a natural way with children. Even Master George seems smitten with you. And, I know you're more familiar with the things in the nursery and what little items they might enjoy."

"Yes, I have been known to step into the nursery to dote on the wee bairns, but that doesn't answer the bigger question I have. Why are you buying something? What's the occasion?"

"Master George's birthday is approaching and I thought I'd buy each of them a little something. Over the course of my years at Downton, I have purchase one toy for each of the children born under this roof. I was remiss not to buy something for Sybbie when she was born, though the atmosphere surrounding her birth was tense and it didn't seem appropriate for one reason or another."

"Charles Carson, you are an old softie at heart. If only the staff could see this side of you things would never be the same downstairs." She linked her arm with his and pulled him a little closer to her side. "I'd be honored to help you choose something for the children. I might even buy something for them, too. A nice book for Sybbie and something else for George." She bumped her shoulder against his arm. "I might need your input on that purchase. I can help you with little girl's toys, but you would have to help me with the lad's."

He nodded. "I saw a nice little wooden train set in the window not long ago. It might be expensive, but if we pooled our money, it might be a nice gift from us, assuming, of course, you'd be agreeable with that. I wouldn't want to presume."

"That's a lovely idea. I wouldn't mind sharing the cost of the toy for Miss Sybbie, as well. We could get them something nice, something that will always remind them of us. I think a lovely little tea set might be nice."

Once inside the shop, Charles and Elsie were overwhelmed with the choices before them. Elsie laughed as she rounded the corner and saw Charles playing with a small automobile and the little soldiers. She could easily imagine him as a little lad, playing outside with his toys.

Elsie wasn't the only one who managed to do a bit of spying. Charles stood back and watched as Elsie inspected each of the porcelain dolls, wrapping their curls around her fingers, taking note of the details of their frilly dresses. When she approached the display of tea sets, her fingers reverently handled the little cups and pots, looking for just that right one that would withstand the hands of a toddler. She nearly dropped the cup when Charles's soft, baritone voice suddenly sounded near her ear.

"It's a beautiful set," he said softly. "I like the pale blue and pink flowers." Elsie turned her head to say something, but was immediately dumbstruck. His face was so incredibly close to hers and for a moment, her breath hitched in her throat. "Umm, yes, I like this set and it's reasonably priced, too," she managed to say after regaining her senses. She turned and faced him, standing much closer than she'd realized. "Did you find something nice?

"I can't decide between the car and the train. I'd like you to choose." He took her hand in his and gently led her away from the tea sets and over to the area he'd just left.

"The train, definitely the train set," she said with certainty.

"But the car is different. We didn't have cars when I was growing up and ... "

"And it might remind Lady Mary of the unfortunate accident. Let's stick with the train, at least for now."

Charles felt his cheeks warm. He hadn't considered the connection between the model car and Mr. Crawley's demise, but Elsie was correct. "Train sets and tea pots it shall be, then."

With their packages paid for and securely wrapped, they made their way to the bakery. "Now remember, this is my treat. You paid for our breakfast outing in London and I'd like to return the favor."

"Only if you'll promise to let me pay the next time. I would like the chance to do more things for you, but you have to be willing to allow me that honor." He paused for a moment. "You will allow me that honor, won't you, Elsie? I may not have much in the way of material possessions, but I would enjoy sharing with you."

Elsie did not answer until they were seated at a little table by the window and they had placed their order. One scone and one large helping of the chocolate cake with a pot of tea to share between them. As the lady walked away, Elsie lowered her voice and leaned in a little closer towards Charles. "I'm not sure what you're asking, entirely, but I, too, enjoy sharing things with you. Whether it's a glass of wine in the evenings or a simple walk through the gardens, I feel I can be myself with you."

Charles took a deep breath and let it out slowly, swallowing hard before reaching across the table to take her hand. "Elsie Hughes, I would consider it a great privilege if you would allow me to court you, privately of course, until we are certain what the future holds for us."

"We can never be certain of the future, Charles. You know that. But, whatever future I do have, I know that it would be infinitely better with you in it, part of it." She gave his hand a squeeze. "I would be very honored to have you courting me," she answered wit a smile.

Just then, the waitress arrived with their food, none the wiser that the butler and housekeeper of Downton Abbey had just reached an understanding between them.

"So, dear Charles, does this mean that you'll be paying for the treats today since you're courting me?"

"Absolutely not! You invited me to the shop, if memory serves, but I promise to share any leftover wine with you this evening and I'll even let you have a slice of my lemon pie once Mrs. Patmore has it ready."

"Goodness! You must really like me if you're willing to share your wine and your pie."

"Mrs. Hughes, I like you so much that I'm willing to share my most precious possession."

"The crystal glasses we use sometimes for wine in the evenings?"

"No, more precious than that, I'm afraid."

"The decanter which was given to the Dowager Countess by some member of the royal family? Sorry, but I can't remember his name ... and there's no need to tell me now because I will forget it anyway."

He shook his head, enjoying the little guessing game with her.

"I've got it! Your copy of Burke's Peerage! That has to be the most cherished thing you own."

"I don't own those first two things, Elsie, and the last one is easily replaced, though expensive. Truth is, the possession I am offering was once broken but you somehow managed to put all the pieces back together, making it stronger than it ever was before."

Her eyes locked with his and an understanding passed between them. She reached across the table and took both his hands in hers. "I promise you that as long as I am in possession of that priceless object, you will never have to worry. I won't let anything happen to it and will protect it until my last breath."

"Then, Elsie, I give you my heart, and I look forward to earning yours in return."

"You daft but loveable man. You've had my heart, in one way or another, for years, first as my best friend and now whatever we are starting here today."

The walk back to the Abbey took a little longer than usual. Neither Charles nor Elsie was eager to return to the house, but duty called. There would be time later to discuss everything. But for now, it was enough to know that they had promised their hearts. The rest could be explored during future outings ... together.

**The End.**

**A/N:** If you've made it this far, I appreciate you reading the chapter and hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated.


End file.
